


Haunted. Charles Leclerc / Pierre Gasly. Fórmula 1

by omaryaxley1989



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mental Anguish
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omaryaxley1989/pseuds/omaryaxley1989
Summary: Pierre estava preocupado com Charles, há semanas ele não conseguia ter nenhum contato direto com monegasco, apenas o via rapidamente em entrevistas a distância. Tudo isso estava deixando Gasly preocupado, era como se Charles estivesse evitando todos e ele queria descobrir o motivo para tentar ajudá-lo.
Relationships: Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Haunted. Charles Leclerc / Pierre Gasly. Fórmula 1

**Author's Note:**

> essa historia pode conter alguns gatilhos como: violência psicológica e física. caso não se sinta confortável com esses temas melhor não ler!

Pierre andando rapidamente pela garagem a Alpha Tauri após mais um domingo de corrida e que corrida! Sua temporada sendo uma das melhores do ano, ele estava muito orgulhoso de si e da sua equipe também. Tanto ele quanto seu parceiro, Daniil, estavam pontuando em todas as corridas o que era ótimo para a equipe.

Depois de muitos comprimentos e algumas revelações Pierre se sentou em sua sala particular para relaxar um pouco, e foi nesse momento que veio em sua mente "Charles!". Onde estava o monegasco? Pierre o viu apenas na corrida em uma posição bem desfavorável, não era novidade nenhuma que a Ferrari vinha passando por uma fase atualmente porém havia algo muito pior nessa história. Desde que Pierre lembra que Charles não é mais o mesmo, o piloto estava mais magro, tinha um olhar vazio e constantemente era visto com grandes olheiras roxas abaixo dos olhos, nem a leve maquiagem que ele usava disfarçava a sua aparência fantasmagórica que tinha elementos .

Tudo isso vem deixando o francês preocupado, eles são amigos desde a infância, cresceram juntos e hoje estão realizando seus sonhos, mas diferente dele Charles vem realizando de uma forma nada saudável, ao vê-lo nas corridas e indica a sensação que se pode ter é que o monegasco é apenas um "corpo existindo" ou "uma casca vazia" do que já foi um lindo e sorridente garoto, nada mais que isso.

Derrepente Pierre se lembrou da paixão e "breve romance" que não teve auge da adolescência, foi algo rápido porém marcante e o francês se lembra de ter jurado "sempre protegê-lo", frase essa dita embaixo de uma árvore enquanto descansavam após um dia de treinamento de kart. Mas Pierre infelizmente não pode cumprir sua promessa, logo após isso as propostas aumentaram e os dois subindo nos níveis do automobilismo. Não há espaços para romance naquele jogo. E pior, não havia espaço para um romance homoafetivo. Não em um local tão machista e homofóbico como aquele. E assim os dois romperam, mas continuaram amigos, só que Pierre no fundo ainda mantinha aquele sentimento mesmo depois de tantos anos e de tantos outros dispensados que teve durante sua breve vida jovem, e Charles? Ele não sabia,

Com esses pensamentos o francês se deixa cair em lágrimas, ele tanta falta dele, e agora vê-lo estado estado e não poder fazer nada estava o matando por dentro, se sente tão inútil. Lembrou-se da promessa de sempre proteger Charles, era para ele estar fazendo isso agora, mas não podia, qualquer erro e seria o fim da carreira dos dois. No entanto, ele sabia que se Charles seguisse a escolha de que vinha agindo ele não iria a lugar algum de qualquer forma, sem romance ou com. Pierre precisa descobrir o que vinha acontecendo! Reunindo dessa vez toda coragem ele foi até o Boxe da Ferrari encontrar aquele que já foi (e ainda é) seu maior amor.

Ao chegar no local e certificar que todos os trabalhos envolvidos a corrida já estivessem encerrados para não haver conflitos ele entrou e começou a procurar Charles, o era local muito grande e tinha muitas pessoas de vermelho, ao avistar de longe um dos engenheiros que sempre estava com o monegasco Pierre foi até ele.

\- Olá, você pode dizer onde está o Charles? - Pierre perguntou educadamente ao engenheiro.

O engenheiro estava cuidando de alguns arquivos quando apenas virou os olhos e com um olhar extremamente frio e desinteressado apenas - falou Não sei, apenas o vi na corrida. - voltou a olhar seus arquivos.

Pierre se sentir desconfortável com a frieza do engenheiro, como alguém poderia ser assim? Ele é acostumado a ter uma boa relação com todos da sua equipe, porém uma maneira como esse cara falava era como se tivesse desprezo, por quem? Charles talvez?

Se sentindo ainda mais desconfiado com tudo que vinha ocorrendo naquela equipe o francês contínuo sua busca pela garagem, dessa vez ele avistou outra pessoa.

\- Seb! - acenou para o alemão que vinha andando com a cabeça meia baixa de algum local que ele não sabia.

Ao vê-lo Seb arregalou os olhos mas logo depois se portou novamente e perguntou - O que faz aqui Pierre?

\- E- eu estava procurando o Charles, não o encontro em lugar nenhum, você poderia me ajudar?

\- Não sei se é uma boa ideia ... - o alemão sussurrou mas o suficiente para Pierre ouvir muito bem.

\- Como assim? Porque não? O que está acontecendo Seb? - o francês já estava ficando impaciente, por que todos naquele lugar maldita equipe eram tão esquisitos ?!

\- Olha eu não deveria fazer isso, mas ... ah esquece eu já vou sair daqui mesmo, olhe na sala particular dele, fica pra lá, segundo andar, última porta - apontou para o oeste - se não o encontrar lá ele pode estar nenhum hotel.

\- Obrigado Seb. - Pierre falou apertando o ombro do alemão levemente.

\- Por favor se algo acontecer não fui eu que lhe disse onde ele estava ok?

\- Como assim?

\- Só faça o eu falei garoto, tenha um bom dia. - e com um olhar novamente vazio e cabeça baixa o alemão saiu em direção aos computadores.

Sem palavras Pierre assentiu e seguiu caminho, cada vez mais intrigado com as pessoas responsáveis pela equipe, o que ocorre neste local quando as câmeras não estão ligadas? Ele se perguntou e torcendo que o seu Charles não está nisso.

Ao chegar na suposta sala do monegasco Pierre suspirou "é agora" reformulação, deu duas folhas batidas na porta. Nada. Esperou um pouco e tentou novamente. Nada de novo. Já pensando na possibilidade de ir ao hotel procurar lá ele bateu mais uma vez, quase virando os pés para voltar ele escutou uma voz fraca e trêmula.

"V-vão e-embora, uma corrida já acabou, só precisamos falar agora na sexta esqueceram, m-me deixem p-por favor."

Essa voz era tão diferente da voz do Charles que ele se lembrava, essa voz era tão pequena, fraca, trêmula e tinha um ar de súplica, como se estivesse implorando. Se sentindo cada vez mais culpado Pierre falou.

\- Charles, sou eu, Pierre, você poderia abrir?

Primeiro se passaram alguns segundos sem nenhuma resposta, quando o francês cogitou pedir novamente aquela voizinha novamente dizer dessa vez "só um minuto". Um pouco mais aliviado Pierre esperou, mas quando a porta se abriu todo o alívio que ele sentiu esvaiu-se do seu corpo. Aquela figura a sua frente era mesmo Charles? Não poderia ser, aquele não era o Charles que ele conheceu na infância e acompanhou até a quase fase adulta impossível!

A figura que ele via agora era tão diferente, Pierre sentiu a vontade de chorar ao ver o estado em que seu pequeno se tornado agora. A primeira coisa que ele notou foi a altura entre eles, a diferença era gritante, ele sempre foi um pouco mais alto que o monegasco mas é como se ele tinha parado no tempo, Pierre tinha certeza que ele não passava do seu peito, como ele não notou o tamanho de Charles antes? Claro! Aguardando ao covid cada piloto escolhido entrevista longe um do outro, era quase impossível notar as características físicas e Charles quase nunca utilizava redes sociais, apenas no Twitter, local onde o objetivo não são fotos.

No entendo não foi só o tamanho que o assustou, ao olhar a sua pele, tão pálida que chagava a ser transparente! Seus olhos antes tão alegres e de vida estava opacos e cinzas, grandes olheiras fundas e tão roxas reinavam abaixo de suas pálpebras, seu cabelo antes tão macio e bem penteado estava jogado de qualquer maneira e extremamente ressecado. O francês pulso, vontade de vomitar ao ver o que seu melhor amigo de infância se tornou e também teve vontade de pega-lo nos braços e levar para bem longe! Mas Pierre sabia que ainda tinha mais coisas, infelizmente, mas ele precisava saber para ajudar a ajudar seu ex amante.

\- C-charles, por deus o que ... - tentou falar se perdendo nas palavras.

\- Oi Pierre, eu sei que estou horrível mas o que você quer? - aquela voz de novo, tão fraca e distante.

Reunindo coragem e pensando nas palavras certas Pierre falou.

\- Eu estava procurando Charles, estou preocupado com você, posso entrar, gostaria de conversar.

Charles arregalou os olhos e ficou mais branco do que já estava.

\- Conversar, e-entrar? olha Pierre, eu estou bem, você vê? - explicar se explicar e fugir do que estava acontecendo.

\- Sério mesmo Charles? Você obviamente não está bem! A primeira coisa que pensei quando vi você saindo pela porta que eu tinha errado a sala! Você não parece nem de longe com o Charles que eu conheci anos atrás, eu quero te ajudar, há semanas observo você, o que está acontecendo? Eu sinto que você está definhando aos poucos!

Sentindo aquelas palavras como um soco em seu estômago Charles não aguentou e começou a chorar na frente de Pierre (tão covarde, você é tão covarde, só faz chorar e chorar sempre!) Sem parar colocar as mãos na boca para evitar os soluços.

O francês rapidamente foi até Charles que e colocado o braço em volta dele para ajudá-lo mas se arrependeu ao tocar na cintura do monegasco e sentir cada osso do quadril dele em seu dedo! Ele nunca tinha visto alguém tão magro, isso explicava as roupas folgadas que ele vinha usando nos últimos meses.

\- Charles calma, eu estou aqui, shhhh se acalme baby - o tentou mas acabou fazendo Leclerc chorar ainda mais.

Sabendo que não poder continuar corredor Pierre pegou Charles em seus braços, logo sentindo seu estômago revirar novamente, ao pega-lo o francês teve a sensação que poderia contar cada osso das suas costelas de tão magro que seu pequeno estava. E quanto ao seu peso, tão leve! Pierre não precisou fazer o menor esforço para pagá-lo nos braços, era como se tivesse pegando um gato um pouco acima do peso, deduziu que Charles provavelmente não passava de 47 quilos! Como a Ferrari o qual existiu estado? Como a Ferrari ou o DEIXOU correr naquele estado? Tão leve quanto uma pluma e tão pequeno e ferido, Pierre nunca golpe tanto ódio quanto sentiu agora, sua vontade era de enforcar toda aquela equipe por machucar seu pequeno Charles. Porém ele sabia que o momento não era esse,

\- Aqui Charles, beba um pouco. - entregou a água para o monegasco que pegou ainda tremendo e bebeu tudo rapidamente.

\- O-obrigado Pear. - "Pear!" o nome em que ele o chamava antes, Pierre pegou o copo em suas mãos "tão pequenas e magras" reformulada.

\- Você me chamou de Pear baby? - o francês pedido sentando ao seu lado.

\- Era o nome que eu te chamava naquela época, l-lembra? - Charles pediu corando bastante.

\- Sim, nunca esqueceria isso, mas no momento o assunto é outro Charles, você vai me contar o que está acontecendo?

Charles olhou para o chão passando enquanto brincava com os dedos - O que você quer saber Pêra? - perguntou baixinho enquanto se encolhia mais no sofá.

Pierre percebendo que ele estava ficando desconfortável passou o braço em volta da sua cintura, mesmo quase chorando novamente ao sentir todos aqueles ossos em seu braço!

\- Sh baby eu estou aqui, não precisa contar tudo de uma vez, vamos aos poucos.

Pela primeira vez em todos esses anos o monegasco gozo um pouco de coragem e falou - Não Pear, eu quero contar tudo, acho que já aguentei demais tudo isso - disse baixinho mais uma vez porém firme.

"Tudo começou no ano em que conseguimos nossos primeiros contratos lembra? Você entrou para o Red Bull e eu para a Academia da Ferrari, eu pensei que tudo seria perfeito e que eu tinha o caminho livre para me tornar um grande piloto ... mas eu me enganei e mal sabia no inferno que estava entrando. "

Charles começou a tremer ao falar mas se acalmou rapidamente quando Pierre apertou mais seus braços em volta de si dando um sinal de segurança, sim segurança, há anos ele não sentiu isso. Tomando fôlego ele contínuo.

"No início não houve muitas cobranças eram apenas testes para verem se eu estaria apto a entrar na equipe, e eu passei em todos, lembrando agora eu desejaria que desejaria perdido em todos sabe? Quando recebi o convite para entrar oficialmente na Academia da equipe fiquei tão feliz mas foi que tudo começou a se esvaziar aos poucos, recebi o contrato, eram tantas cláusulas, tantas proibições e regras que eu deveria seguir à risca, na hora fiquei com medo mas depois como qualquer adolescente ambicioso que queria tornar seu sonho realidade eu assinei sem ler nem metade das cláusulas e foi aí que percebi que estava preso e condenado. "

Pierre sentir vontade de correr dali ao ouvir aquelas palavras, e ele nem tinha chegado ainda na parte principal, o que havia naquelas cláusulas que o afetam o estado?

"Sei que se eu para contar tudo você vai querer me jogar na parede e sair correndo para vomitar em algum lugar, mas resumindo um pouco tudo eu deveria apenas viver e estar para a equipe. Eles me colocaram em uma dieta extremamente rígida e complexa, na época foi feita uma pesquisa na qual confirmou que o peso de um piloto influência na velocidade do carro, quando mais leve melhor para pilotar então você já deve imaginar o que aconteceu ... "

Charles abaixou o olhar e se aconchegou mais em Pierre enquanto escondia o rosto no pescoço do francês se sentindo envergonhado por ter se submetido aquela situação nos últimos anos.

"No começo foi apenas dietas básicas e alguns exercícios físicos mas com o tempo eu acabei desenvolvendo alguns distúrbios alimentares, não só devido à pressão pelo peso e por estar em uma equipe tão grande, eles sabiam fazer jogos psicológicos também em mim, eu desenvolvi uma ansiedade grave que não me deixava comer, dormir, criei diversas inseguranças. Pierre eu mal consigo tirar uma foto minha de tão feio que me sinto! Sempre que eu abro o instagram da F1 e vejo fotos minhas eu choro por me sentir tão feio, e eu sei que sou feio, tão fantasmagórico e bizarro. Horrível. "

Chorando mais do que Pierre poderia imaginar Charles começou a tremer e soluçar mais ainda em seus braços tão fortemente que o francês achou que ele teria uma convulsão.

\- Oh meu amor, como eles fizeram isso com você? E-eu - Mas nem Pierre tinha palavras no momento estava tão chocado com tudo aquilo. - Charles, em algum momento chegou a abusar de você ... fisicamente?

\- Mais ou menos - o monegasco exagerado nas palavras - as vezes quando eu não obtiver um bom resultado, eles faziam eu andar várias milhas até o hotel, utilizando uma desculpa que tudo aquilo que faz parte da dieta e exercícios, e eu inocente acreditei em tudo . Eu já cheguei a passar a noite inteira em um quarto sem comida e água até a próxima corrida ...

Meu Deus, a cada palavra Pierre se sentiu mais culpado, pesado, era como se estivessem o torturando com aquelas informações todas.

\- E-e sexualmente? Chegou a acontecer algo?

"Que não, que não" torcia o francês.

Charles se encolheu mais contra o peito de Pierre assentiu lentamente com aquele olhar vazio, tão quebrado e fragmentado.

\- S-sim, um dos engenheiros já me tocou um vez ... - os olhinhos de Charles se enchiam de água só de lembrar. - Ele não chegou a concluir o ato mas chegou perto e foi a pior sensação que senti na vida, tão sujo, tão inútil, só um pedaço de carne.

Pierre não querendo ouvir aquelas coisas mais apenas colocado o dedo sobre os lábios do monegasco em sinal que ele poderia parar de falar (por dentro jurou depois acabar com aquele engenheiro que ele até já imagina quem pode ser) e apenas o abraçou mais forte. Foi nesse momento que o necessário algo, Charles era tão magro e pequeno que seu corpo cabia inteiro somente entre seu quadril e peito, ele precisa apenas encolher um poucos as penas e se encaixava ali, tão pequeno e leve. Pierre nos últimos anos focou bastante na musculação e teve bons resultados, o mesmo estava quase 3 vezes maior do que quando ele e Charles eram adolescentes e namoravam, mas analisando para a pequena figura enroscada em seu corpo o francês procurado que ele não teve a sorte e derrepente a culpa veio sobre si.

\- Charles, m-me desculpe, é tudo minha culpa baby, s-se eu nunca tinha rompido com você naquela época e seguida a promessa de proteger nada disso estava acontecendo, sinto muito. - Pierre pela primeira se iniciar chorar enquanto abraçava mais forte o corpo de Charles e sentir cada pequeno osso dele.

\- Não Pear, não é sua culpa, na época eu quis ir para a Ferrari, não onde esteve me metendo, só queria ser um grande piloto mas acabei virando um fantasma ...

\- Eu tenho parte disso Charles, na mesma época eu recebi a oferta da Red Bull e disse que iria e isso acabou lhe incentivando a aceitar a oferta da Ferrari, droga, se não fosse minha ambição estaríamos juntos agora e você seria mais saudável, sinto muito Charles.

Pierre está chorando bastante enquanto Charles passava as mãos em sua bochecha para acalma-lo sem muito sucesso.

\- Não é culpa de ninguém Pêra, se alguém é culpado é a Ferrari pela forma que ela me tratou esses últimos anos só isso.

\- A-acho que sim - o francês esteva se acalmando um pouco - Charles, e quanto ao Seb? Todos esses anos ele viu você sofrer e não fez nada? Eu vou matá-lo depois por isso! - Pierre falou com ódio. Como o alemão poderia ser tão negligente?

\- Oh não Pear, ele me ajudava as vezes, nem sempre ele podia, a equipe também pega "pesado" com ele, não tanto quanto eu, sempre que pode ele escapa um pouco e me ajuda, uma vez fiquei quase 1 semana só bebendo líquidos, ele conseguiu ir até uma padaria e me alimentar ... e-ele é legal, só que infelizmente nossa equipe é muito má conosco, eu queria tirar o Seb daqui, ele não merece ser tratado assim ...

\- E nem você meu amor! - O francês sentindo uma onda de coragem e mais ódio equipe se preparada com Charles nos braços. - E vou começar a tirar você daqui agora vamos!

Pierre rapidamente se conectar com o menegasco em seus braços sem fazer o menor esforço.

\- Pear espere, não podemos sair assim, vão nos ver! - Charles tentou argumentar meio perdido.

\- Não me importo, eles pensam que eu não sei de nada, não se preocupe vou pensar em algo na hora, mas você vem comigo e já.

\- Espere, minha mochila com meus objetos!

O francês numa velocidade incrível pegou um mochila de Charles a colocar em suas costas e saiu com o monegasco nos braços, nem a menor diferença, ele era tão leve quanto uma pluma.

Já Charles estava em um sentimento de sentimento, se sentimento nervoso e com medo, de ser pego pela sua equipe e eles tentarem algo contra Pierre, nunca se perdoaria. Já por outro lado se sente extremamente amado, seguro, como nunca se gozo em anos, estar nos braços do francês era a melhor coisa, mesmo que fosse em fuga do GP. Charles apenas escondeu seu rostinho no peito forte de Pierre e torceu para quando olhar novamente estar bem longe daquele local. Queria estar em sua casinha no sul da França, com seu jardim de flores que ele sempre cultiva nas férias e sua pequena cozinha onde ele faz suas melhores receitas, ele adora cozinhar! E não menos importante queria seu Pear sentando na mesa esperando ele terminar a comida para saborear com ele.

Rapidamente Pierre desceu as escadas do Paddok olhando sempre para os lados se certificando que não havia ninguém por perto. Quando estava passando pela área principal, uma figura apareceu na frente deles.

\- Gasly, Charles o que estão fazendo? - Vettel perguntou sem entender aquela cena, o francês estava com Charles em seus braços estilo noiva, com uma mochila em um dos ombros e o monegasco quase se fundindo ao peito do francês de tanto que estava encolhido contra ele.

\- Charles me falou tudo que acontece aqui Vettel e eu estou o tirando desse local nojento por hora, agora nos dê licença. Charles disse que você ajuda ele as vezes não é? Então ajude mais uma vez deixando a gente sair sem contar a ninguém o que viu. - Gasly olhou furiosamente para o alemão que ainda olhava perplexo tudo aquilo. Não tinha nada contra Seb, mas ele poderia ter feito mais para evitar tudo que aconteceu ao seu pequenino.

\- T-tudo bem, não conto a ninguém pessoal. - Seb foi até Charles, deu um leve beijo em sua bochecha e se afastou rapidamente, Leclerc se assustou um pouco pelo toque repentino e se encolheu mais contra seu francês.

\- Não se aproxime dele. - Pierre falou quase que ... rugindo? Ele era tão possessivo assim? Se perguntou Vettel.

\- Tchau Charles, eu cuido de tudo aqui para vocês, saiam pelos fundos não tem ninguém lá ...

\- Obrigado Vettel. - Pierre falou mais neutro dessa vez saindo rapidamente.

Os fundos eram bem mais vazios mesmo, com cautela Gasly conseguiu sair das propriedades da Ferrari e ir até o estacionamento onde estava seu carro. Com cuidado abriu a porta e colocar Charles sentando no banco de trás.

\- Confortável meu amor?

\- Sim Pear, fico feliz de ter saído de lá. - Charles falou baixinho enquanto coçava os olhos pesados de sono.

\- Ótimo! A viagem até o hotel é bem curta, vamos chegar lá rápido. - O francês ligou o carro e partiu.

Como Pierre disse foi bem rápido, não existia local local o que previa bastante a chegar no hotel. Logo ao chegar Pierre se certificou que não houvesse muitos funcionários no local para que ele pudesse entrar com mais tranquilidade.

Poucos funcionários trabalham naquele horário que foi ótimo, Gasly conseguiu passar pela saguão do hotel sem ser visto e pegou o elevador em direção ao seu quarto com Charles dormindo em seu ombro.

Com cuidado após entrar no quarto Pierre depositou seu pequenino na cama com cuidado e colocado um lençol sobre ele se certificando que ele estava quentinho.

Quando se afastou um pouco para guardar as pertences um pequeno choramingo veio da cama, era Charles!

\- P-pear, não me deixe sozinho por favor ... - Leclerc choramingou em meio ao sono.

\- Shhhh calma meu amor, estou aqui não vou a lugar nenhum calma hm. - Pierre fez um carinho nas costas para acalma-lo.

Quando Charles se acalmou Pierre perguntou algo.

\- Charles você quer sair da Ferrari certo?

\- S-sim sim - o monegasco balançou a cabeça rapidamente em concordância. - Mas temo que não seja possível, temos um contrato muito rígido que não pode ser facilmente quebrado, terei que tudo isso até o fim do mesmo ... - Charles terminou com a cabeça baixa sabendo que estava derrotado.

\- Calma meu amor, vamos arrumar uma maneira sim? Sempre tem uma saída para tudo e eu não vou mais deixar aqueles monstros encostarem um dedo em você! - O francês passado o braço em volta de Charles possessivamente enquanto o monegasco se aconchegava mais.

\- Se lembra da nossa promessa? Que eu falei sempre proteger você? Agora eu vou cumpri-la, nem que seja com minha vida.

Charles estava mais uma vez chorando, ninguém nunca tinha feito tudo aquilo por ele, pela primeira vez na vida Charles se beneficiava amado e protegido.

\- Pear, o-obrigado p-por tt-tudo - Charles tentava dizer em meio aos soluços.

\- Oh meu amor não agradeça é o meu dever proteger você, vou sempre fazer isso prometo. - Gasly falou enquanto beijava a testa do seu pequeno.

\- Pear, eee-eu te amo, obrigado. - Leclerc falou timidamente sentindo suas bochechas ficarem coradas entre o peito do francês.

\- Eu também te amo Charles, muito, meu Charles, só meu! - Pierre disse enquanto abraçava Leclerc mais forte. - Agora durma meu amor, amanhã o dia vai ser cheio ... - Gasly já estava pensando em algumas possibilidades para ajudar Charles a se libertar da Ferrari.

Mal olhou para Charles novamente e ele já dormia, como um anjo, seu anjinho. Tão doce, pequeno e gentil, esse mundo não merece Charles, mas Pierre vai proteger Charles do mundo, ninguém vai toca-ló enquanto Pierre estiver por perto, essa foi uma promessa que ele fez anos atrás mas que agora vai cumpri-la custe o que custar.

**Author's Note:**

> mais uma historia maluca, exagerei? 
> 
> meu twitter: @bionic_erotica


End file.
